This invention relates to a portable cooler which may be securely lashed to a raft or the like while allowing simple means for gaining access to its contents.
Coolers are known comprising parallelopiped structures with large tops which may be separated from a bottom of generally similar shape to gain access to the contents of the cooler, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,165.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,484, there is provided a cooler with a top much shorter in height than the bottom which it closes off but in width and breadth of the same dimensions as the bottom.
The cooler of U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,237 also has a full-size top plus an auxiliary pocket for gaining access to the interior, although apparently the thermal insulation is diminished in the vicinity of such pocket.
These devices function well but if lashed or strapped to a raft, a boat, a person, a pack animal or a vehicle, it is first necessary to unstrap the devices and then to take measures to gain access to the contents.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a cooler which is portable and which includes means for securing it to a carrier surface, the cooler contents being fully protected thermally but being available readily without undoing the securing means.